The Prodigal
The Prodigal is the Forty-two episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Klaus and Aiden makes agreement on each other, as they prepare to use missiles on area 51, as Aiden isn't worried about Providence Accord, as Aiden asks Klaus about Hendrix, as swore to kill him, when he dies. Ryan's family was eating at dinner with Hendrix, as they shocked to see Hendrix, actually stealing, as Hendrix denies as he was angry and to find out, what's going on. In Providence HQ, Derrick thinks Hendrix did this, as Hendrix takes it seriously, Derrick looks at him, as Hendrix saw it is trouble, as Hendrix goes to the lab, to see Doctor Hawkins. Hendrix learned that Klaus and Aiden are teaming up permanently, as Doctor Hawkins knows Klaus will continue to hire, if he gets unleashing war. Hendrix will give him war, when he finds him, as Doctor Hawkins doesn't want Hendrix to take him down alone, as Hendrix still remembers the day that his arm was broken by R.D.Ms. Doctor Hawkins and Hendrix sees Klaus doing his broadcast, as he strikes fear on Hendrix, as he plans to kill him soon, as the missiles rises to Area 51 and also by destroying it. Hendrix was sad and angry. Doctor Hawkins and Derrick knows that Aiden is a coward. As they know Aiden launches rockets against military bases like Area 51, Derrick can't find the location of Klaus, as Hendrix to follow them without knowing, as which Providence Accord speaks to Hendrix about beating up the workers, as Hendrix denies that it wasn't him. That makes Hendrix look bad, as Doctor Hawkins stand by Hendrix, as he thinks someone is copying him, Hendrix and his team with Mario, Bock and Doctor Hawkins to help. Hendrix fights the R.D.Ms and destroying him, with as he also kidnapped hostages with Hendrix clone, as he takes eh truck too, with Hendrix getting angry, as he wants to know who?. Bock agrees with Hendrix, as they follow the trail that Hendrix's clone is going. Hendrix and his team go back to the lab, as they got a trace of the location. Bock tells Hendrix to focus on Klaus, as he goes to himself first, as Bock knows Providence Accord backs Hendrix, as Hendrix tries to find out, as Doctor Hawkins hack the camera, as she finds the numbers that link to it. Hendrix goes to find out, as Doctor Hawkins helps Hendrix to find his clone first, Bock and Mario hit jackpot, as Hendrix finds the clone on the camera, and it turned out to be Cox, as Doctor Hawkins knows he used to be a worker before he was fired. Cox of his clone self, knows the security went out, as he tries to escape. Cox runs but was hunted down by Hendrix and his team, as they prepare to kick Cox butt. He fights them with Hendrix's clones, as he needs to destroy the Cox machine that controlling it, after a long intense battle, Doctor Hawkins manages to destroy the machine. Cox knows Hendrix haven't won, as Klaus appeared stealing more missiles to buy time, for him to battle Hendrix's team, as he beaten Doctor Hawkins, Mario and Bock, as Klaus fends off Hendrix attacks in a long battle, as Klaus and Hendrix pushes each other, Aiden appears as he prepared to escape, as will soon kill him when had the chance, Klaus and Aiden leaves Cox behind, as he battle Hendrix' team, alone but was easily defeated by Mario, by using his stick. Hendrix, Mario and Doctor Hawkins got back to the lab, as Cox is in prison. Doctor Hawkins tells Hendrix about the other day being told off, as the CIA tells her to stand in other mission, the same mission that Klaus got away from. Doctor Hawkins knows his brother is part of it, as Hendrix will deal with him, when he is in the mood. Episode Moments * Klaus and Aiden steal missiles, as it destroys many * Area 51 is destroyed, as many wounded and killed * Cox is taken care off, after creating clones of Hendrix's * Klaus and Aiden wants to kill Hendrix, after they done with the invasion soon Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Providence Accord Soldiers * Area 51 Soldiers * David Ryan * Linda Ryan * Lucy Killington Villains * Klaus Chase * R.D.Ms * Aiden's Men * Klaus Men * Cox Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Klaus makes a speech about Hendrix, because he hates him * Hendrix clone is created by Cox, as he did again before Hendrix Linguistics * Aiden collects missile to destroy more bases * According to Doctor Hawkins, Area 51 has aliens, but it was destroyed by Aiden and Klaus See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Aiden's Arc Category:Klaus Arc